Damned if they do
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: They say love makes you do strange things, but where does hate and confusing feelings fall into it? Jack/Kai cousincest.


**Okay, this is another Jack/Kai oneshot, the idea popped into my head randomly and I decided to write it down. This time it's set **_**during**_** Kickin' it in China, after the scene with the ninjas and Kai chases them off. It kind of plays along the whole, 'What if Jack found out about it,' type thing.**

**It's a bit dark, probably crazy, but I hope you like it and will tell me what you thought of it. I'm kinda straying onto new and familar ground here anyway. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Jack halted in his tracks, holding his throbbing arm. Kai was being the nicest he could possibly be by taking him to the medical tent, and frankly, Jack was suspicious; he found the entire affair suspicious.

Kai had shown up right when he had fallen to the ground and one of the masked men had been ready to strike him on the head and knock him out cold. Kai had said that some of the fighters he had beaten didn't like to lose - especially to a first-timer - which had made them angry.

But then he had thought back to when he had won his matches; everyone had had time to try something _after_ he had just competed and was more tired. So why did those people pick an hour after his last match to attack him? Especially since he was refreshed. And the whole thing happening after Kai showed up seemed like too much of a coincidence.

Unless...

"It was you, wasn't it?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence between them and watching Kai turn around to face him with a confused expression on his face. It was just another thing Jack found suspicious, since he could see the beginning of a smirk twitching Kai's lips.

Kai walked towards him and Jack stepped backwards, swallowing nervously as Kai asked, "What was me, Jack?" regarding him like he was crazy. Jack _did_ feel crazy saying it, but he couldn't leave Kai off the suspect list; his cousin had never really liked him - they could tolerate each other when they were younger - and they had always been competitve about Karate.

"You got those guys to attack me." Saying it out loud made the whole idea even more crazy, but at the same time, all the more possible and real.

"Why would I do that?" Kai asked incredulously, adding as a matter-of-factly, "And then save your life?" He was watching him carefully with calculating brown eyes and Jack felt his stomach clenching unbearably tight.

"Barely," he snapped, trying not to let Kai see the effect he was having on him. "My arm's broken-" He stopped as Kai started smirking and he felt anger rise in him. He _had_ done it. "Which is exactly what you want, isn't it?" Jack folded his arms, wincing as pain stabbed through his body.

_Not my smartest idea, _he thought, gritting his teeth. "So I can't fight you in the tournament," he went on. He never would have pegged Kai for a coward - when they used to train together, he had always been the first to try the tricks that looked near enough impossible that were now second nature to them both - which made the whole thing even more puzzling.

Kai's smile suddenly turned eerie, it was that of a parent looking at a beloved child. "Well done, Jack," he praised him sarcastically. "I admit, it was me, but, it's not about the tournament." He kicked him hard in the stomach and Jack cried out in surprise, staggering backwards.

He hit into the bathroom door, landing painfully on his back. He groaned as his wrist followed shortly after, but ignored the pain, grinding his teeth together and quickly scrambled onto his feet. Kai strode into the bathroom a moment later and Jack put his hands up in defense, eyeing Kai warily as pain bit through the length of his entire arm.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Kai chuckled, looking Jack up and down as he grimaced. "Sorry," he apologised dully, no remorse in his voice.

Jack growled and lunged at him, the both of them tumbling to the ground. Kai had ruined his chances to become the youngest junior martial artist champion - all for a reason he couldn't figure out at the moment - and all he could say was a lame "Sorry," with no feeling or emotion in it.

He was on top of Kai in seconds, pinning his larger figure down. Jack raised his hand, his intentions of smashing it into Kai;s face were thwarted as he struck him hard in the chest. Jack moved with the force of the hit, gasping for breath and Kai easily shoved him off to the side.

Jack felt Kai's weight on top of him, cleverly crushing his legs so he couldn't move. Jack struggled and writhed underneath him - - punching his ribs with his good hand, but Kai was unfazed. Grinning spitefully, Kai gripped Jack's other arm and harshly twisted it, making Jack scream in pain.

Kai chuckled down at him, smirking at his red, flushed face and rapid panting. Jack was fighting back tears; he wouldn't cry, not in front of Kai, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He grimaced once more, crying out softly as Kai pinned both his wrists by the side of his head, staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"See why I had to do this now?" he asked gently, his thumb circling the reddened flesh of his right arm. Jack gasped out in surprise, not used to the tender contact between them. He held his breath, although he couldn't figure out why, as Kai leaned down towards his ear, whispering, "Couldn't have you trying to hurt me, now could I?"

Jack squirmed underneath Kai's body, his heart beating furiously. Kai gave an uninteligable throaty murmur and Jack was growing tired of Kai's games or what ever the hell he was doing; if the whole broken arm situation wasn't about the tournament, what was it about? Jack couldn't think of any alternatives and he was praying Kai would get off him soon, he was getting hot and flustered from being pinned underneath him, which he couldn't understand. Kai was his cousin, and Jack was pretty sure cousins weren't supposed to get hot and flustered over each other.

He tried moving a final time, but Kai's grip on his arms didn't loosen and it was hurting him too much. Jack found himself growling out, "What do you want?!" in utter frustration. They had been silent for minutes and Kai was looking at him like he wanted to devour him.

"_You_," he whispered and Jack froze. His skin tingled, making him shudder and he was sure he was blushing. Kai wasn't supposed to feel like that about him and he wasn't supposed to feel that way about Kai. "My adorable little cousin," he murmured quietly, eyeing him appreciatively.

"Kai..." Jack was at a loss for words, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say.

Kai was leaning down slowly, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller, making Jack hold his breath. "I hate you for making me do this," he whispered against Jack's lips, almost regretfully.

Jack was outraged, but was smart enough to not struggle and irritate his arm. "I'm not making you do anything!" he hissed. It was absurd, he had never specifically said to Kai, '_Get three huge guys to attack me and possibly break my arm and then proceed to pin me down in a bathroom._'

"Oh but you are," Kai responded lowly, his eyes becoming hooded and tinted with lust. Jack was unsure of what to say or do, so he just stayed quiet. Maybe there was a method to Kai's madness after all if he believed so strongly _he_ was making him do this. "You're too cute for your own good," he whispered almost prasingly. _This_ time Jack was blushing

"Stay still," his tone was soft, but hinted of a warning. Jack found himself holding his breath again as Kai's lips came closer - _much_ closer - to his, closing the gap and kissing him softly. Jack moaned quietly, blushing deeper from the fact that a kiss from his own cousin was arousing him.

Kai broke away from him, letting go of his bad arm, sliding that hand up his chest and gliding over his throat. Jack stiffened and Kai smirked smugly at him. Jack had this sudden urge to bite it off his face. Bite at his chin, and throat, and suck at his lips...

Kai leant down once more and did exactly what Jack's twisted mind wanted _him_ to do, biting hard enough to make him moan into his mouth and just faintly enough at the right time to make him whimper for more. His warm breath swept across Jack's lips, capturing one between his teeth and sucking gently and he shuddered in pleasure.

"Excited are we?" Kai teased him, a predatory look in his eyes. Jack swallowed nervously and shook his head. He could tell Kai could see right through him. "You will be," he swore, giving him a kiss with the promise of heat and passion, making Jack come undone underneath him.

"Kai," Jack gasped, breaking away for a split second, moaning as Kai's tongue began to get relentless, burrowing into him. Jack was more helpless than a puppet without strings. He knew it was wrong and several people would frown upon them, but he didn't care. He was enjoying time - albeit very strange - with his cousin and if this was the way they were going to put aside the annimosity, then so be it.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kai purred from above him in a seductive voice, watching him with hazed eyes.

"Y-yes," he panted and Kai smirked, swooping down to attack his neck again. "_Fuck,_" Jack hissed out. He decided there and then he was crazy, it was the only explanation to why he would be wanting his cousin in ways family members shouldn't want each other. It explained why he was wanting him like a little _slut_. Thinking like a slut, _talking _like a slut.

"Not yet, Jack," he chuckled and Jack blushed in full view of him from his epithet being heard. "I've gotta keep you waiting for something," he murmured and Jack's body became engrossed in heat at that thought; it was so wrong yet the idea was turning him on.

The feeling of Kai's touch was lost and Jack looked at him to find that he had taken his hands off him - he didn't try and move his arms, no sense in aggravatting his injury - for no apparrent reason. "What are you...?" he stopped talking as Kai's eyes burned into his and Jack could tell things were about to get rough between them.

There was a drastic change in the atmosphere, and Kai's entire demeanour as his eyes locked onto Jack's body for the second time now. Jack watched, both intently and cautiously, as Kai undid his belt from his waist. Jack stiffened, knowing of the three things Kai was going to do with it, and before Jack could protest, his wrists were tied together above his head.

A new game was in play and it was different from anything Jack had ever done before. Kai's fingers finished securing the knot and he trailed them gently down the sides of Jack's face, watching him with a heady stare. He stopped one finger at his lips, tracing their outline while Kai's other one rested on Jack's shoulder. He tried to move his arms, but they weren't going anywhere.

This was a whole new experience for him; Jack had never _not_ had use of his arms before, especially from having them tied up. He tried and move his arms, but it was no use. Kai had cleverly threaded the knot back through itself to tighten it, leaving little to no gap between Jack's wrists and the material. In other words, Jack wouldn't be able to get himself free without hurting Kai or himself.

Kai's hot breath was suddenly by Jack's ear, his lips skimming it, and making him gasp. "My god, you look hot," he purred appreciatively, licking a trail up Jack's neck, flicking the tip of his tongue against that sensitive spot underneath his ear.

He felt Kai's hands around his neck and squirmed underneath him with a new intensity, without his hands, he couldn't pull Kai off him. "Don't struggle," he whispered against his mouth, licking open mouthed and wet against the ring of his lips. Jack moaned and couldn't stop himself from writhing in pleasure.

Kai's grip tightened slightly, almost in a warning, and it had Jack still and staring wide-eyed in seconds. "Jack," he sang tantalizingly, "I said '_Don't struggle_', Do you want bruises? Do you want everyone out there to know that you've got the hots for your cousin?" Jack squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of that, disgusted with the thought he was actually excited about the possiblity someone could find them like this.

He felt Kai's lips back on his, kissing him fiercely and leaving nothing unclaimed. Jack forced himself not to struggle as Kai tightened his grip a little. He was sure his face was flushing red right about now, but he really didn't care, as long as he didn't struggle, there would be no evidence of their dirty little tryst.

They kept kissing, feverishly mauling each other's mouths with kisses hot enough to rival the intensity of the sun. Jack felt Kai break away from him to pull his shirt over his head, leaving it bunched up around his wrists, and re-connected their kiss. Jack was starting to get dizzy from a mixture of Kai lightly strangling him and their kiss, but he didn't care.

He shivered suddenly, mid-kiss, as one of Kai's hands slid down to his chest, the other shifting to grip his entire neck, and stroked his sides gently, walking his fingers up and down Jack's ribcage as if counting them.

His finger pressed against Jack's skin once more, slightly harder than the first time. He gasped into the heat of Kai's mouth as it moved against his skin, tracing a letter into it.

K.

Slowly it moved again, writing out the letter, A

Then in three swift movements - one long sweep down Jack's midde and two side-to-side strokes at the top and bottom of the imaginary line - the letter I was left in tingles on his flesh.

_Kai._

Jack shuddered pleasantly at the thought of Kai marking him, it was something he could never forget. Although Kai had seemed to forgotten breathing was a necessity for both of them and continued kissing him passionately, his tongue slicing forward while both his hands left his neck and travelled down to his waist, holding it tenderly as Kai broke away, finally giving Jack a chance to breath.

He felt the blood leave his face in a rush and he panted out a long breath to which Kai chuckled at, biting his lip sensually whilst eyeing him. Jack could only imagine what he looked like; flushed face, sweaty and panting, arms tied above his head, shirtless and his hair messy from Kai's treatment of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, stroking his cheek while he struggled to get his breath back. Without his hands free, he couldn't rub his throat like he usually would have done.

"Yeah," he smiled through his haze, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Ow..." he winced as his arm grazed across the carpet. "Scratch that," he said swiftly as light pain began to pound in his arm, making itself known once more. He thought that his arms had gone dead from how long - how long _had_ it been anyway? - they had been tied up.

"I think I need to see the Doctor," he got out through a pained breath. Kai hindering him - although in the best way a person _could_ be hindered away from the Doctor's - probably hadn't helped it a great deal.

"I told them to go easy on you," Kai smiled softly and Jack rolled his eyes. _I'm touched_, he thought sarcastically, giving Kai a meaningful glance. "Probably just sprained," he said, poking it gently. Jack didn't wince that time, and could only hope Kai was right. He still had a days worth of matches to compete in.

"It had better be," Jack warned him lowly, having an already clear picture of a punishment if Kai's plan - very well calculated plan - had caused him to forefit out of injury. Needless to say it involved a belt and the bed from either of their hotel rooms.

Kai gave him a reassuring smile and drugged him with another kiss. Jack laughed and smiled back; he couldn't get enough of them. They were his and his own, and he took pride in that. Took pride in the fact that Kai would love him and no-one else, and that he would love Kai and no-one else.

Everything was blurring together, there was no right or wrong anymore; all Jack wanted was Kai. He didn't care what his Mum would say, she could have an opinion on the matter if she ever found out, but it didn't mean they were going to listen. And no amount of counselling sessions to 'cure' them of whatever 'rebellion' they were doing, wouldn't work either.

They were damned already, why should they stop now?


End file.
